Guillermo y Sauveur
by Endaki308
Summary: [AU. GendaxSakuma. One-Shot] Guillermo, un niño español, conoce a Sauveur, un pequeño francés. Aunque a su corta edad no logran entenderse nada, hay un lazo fuerte que los une desde el primer momento. Más fuerte incluso que las largas distancias, y que el pasar del tiempo.


**¡Hola, hola! Les habla Carla. ¡Al fin se me ha ocurrido un Genda x Sakuma! La historia transcurre como a eso de los 1800, y por el contexto les he cambiado el nombre. Espero sea de su agrado n.n**

 **Se lo dedico a** _Beky Ishtar_ **que siempre sube historias de esta pareja cuando las necesito :´D Y pues, no podía quedarme atrás… algún día algo tenía que escribir xD Es como esas historias de amor… ¿Espontáneo? ;u;  
**

 **Guillermo y Sauveur.**

* * *

 _Un chico español de unos siete años, cabello castaño y rebelde, y unos profundos ojos azules; se encontraba en una reunión de gala a las que tanto odiaba ir. Pero esa noche se veía entretenido._ _La razón no era otra si no el chico_ _que se encontraba a su lado._

 _A decir verdad, no se entendían nada. El castaño apenas y hablaba su lengua materna con propiedad, y el otro chico no gesticulaba otra cosa que no fuera francés... Pero llegó un momento en el que este sencillamente sonrió._

 _\- Un ángel –Dijo él –Eres un ángel._

 _-Je ne comprends pas -Respondió – tête de lion_

Guillermo se sorprendía de que todavía soñaba con ese chico. _No puedo creerlo_ , se decía a sí mismo, _han pasado más de diez años._ Actualmente, él tenía diecinueve años, y nunca supo ni la edad ni el nombre de ese chico…. Pero, en lo más profundo de su ser, jamás se permitió perder la esperanza de volver a verlo. Por eso, cuando tenía ocho años, sus padres se sorprendieron cuando les dijo que quería aprender francés. Él, el niño que parecía estar desinteresado de todo.

Y, al contrario de lo que sus padres pensaron, ese desinterés no cambió. Para todas las responsabilidades que tenía el hijo único de un matrimonio burgués acordado, las únicas que cumplía sin falta eran el francés y el esgrima –aunque sabía que el arte de la espada era cada vez menos utilizado, y la gente ahora prefería hacer uso de la pólvora. El resto, eran como un juego para él.

-¿Cuándo te volveré a ver? –Preguntó en voz muy baja, sentado en el borde de su cama. Era de madrugada, y la luz lunar que se colaba por la ventana le recordaba a su sonrisa.

* * *

-La carne –Habló su padre, con ese tono que Guillermo tanto odiaba – está salada.

El castaño hizo una mueca sin alzar la vista de su plato. Todo estaba perfectamente.

-Hijo –Esta vez, fue su madre la que habló – Esta noche recibiremos a una familia extranjera, y tendremos una cena.

-Vale –Dijo tajantemente. Sabía lo que se avecinaba, y sería una noche aburrida.

-Necesito que te comportes –Dijo su padre, quien siempre se había decepcionado que a su edad no hubiera hecho algo realmente.

-Claro –Sonrió de medio lado –Mi comportamiento siempre es ejemplar –Y entonces, la mirada traviesa de Guillermo y la amenazante de su padre chocaron por milésima vez en diecinueve años.

* * *

Como en cualquier otro día, la noche llegó rápidamente. Guillermo iba vestido en ropas de color azul oscuro, y a regañadientes bajó a recibir a los invitados. Mas, cuando la familia cruzó la puerta guiados por el mayordomo, no pudo evitar abrir orbes azules en sobremanera.

Jamás en su vida creyó que podría sentirse tan sorprendido. Las luces de la habitación empezaron a ser innecesarias para él. Cualquier otra fuente de luz sería innecesaria, si pudiera tener a aquella persona a su lado hasta el día en que la muerte viniera por él.

Aunque su postura indicara madurez, y tuviera una mueca de fría seriedad y aburrimiento, seguía siendo radiante. _Eres tú,_ pensó con una leve sonrisa, _ángel, estás aquí._ Entonces, el ángel volteó y, por su sorpresa disimulada, se podía decir que también lo reconocía. Se quedaron así, mirándose mutuamente durante unos momentos.

-Conoced a mi hijo Guillermo. Espero los trate cordialmente.

Fue entonces cuando el mencionado salió de su trance, y le regaló una sonrisa al resto de la familia –Es un placer, sin duda alguna –No se había fijado antes, pero habían dos señoritas muy bonitas y parecidas al ángel… Pero no tan encantadoras como él. Eran sus hermanas, supuso. –Ellas son mis hijas: Janette y Mer; y él es mi hijo: Sauveur.

-Créame, el placer es todo mío –Dijo Guillermo, sin borrar su expresión encantadora.

* * *

La cena transcurría tranquilamente, mientras los padres hablaban de las virtudes de sus hijos y también de los infortunios que les habían causado; hablaban de sus vidas, de la situación en sus países… Pero Guillermo no estaba escuchando una sola palabra. No solamente por el hecho de que le valía un comino, sino porque tenía a Sauveur justo a su lado, con la mirada fija en su plato y sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Y, aunque le gustaba admirarlo sin discreción alguna, el espeso silencio entre los dos empezaba a enloquecerle.

-Entonces –Habló al fin –Debe haber sido un viaje bastante largo, ya sabes, venir desde Francia hasta acá.

-Pues sí –Contestó Sauveur con un marcado acento francés. _Oh, Santa María, su acento_ , pensó Guillermo –Pero supongo que ha sido por una causa importante, después de todo.

-Hablando de eso, ¿cuál ha sido la razón del _pequeño_ viaje? –Preguntó el castaño con curiosidad.

-Creo que no sería apropiado que yo te lo dijera. Así que tendrás que esperar –Dio una pausa, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que iba a agregar -… _tête de lion._

Guillermo sonrió amplia y sinceramente. Recordaba esas palabras: _cabeza de león,_ significaban. Así le había llamado aquella vez durante su infancia, y no le molestaba en lo absoluto –Oh, vamos, ángel… ¿No podéis darme si quiera una pista?

Sauveur sonrió ligeramente ante su súplica, pero su respuesta fue firme –Lo siento, pero no me corresponde.

-Bueno, bueno –Contestó decepcionado – ¿Qué me dices de ti, entonces?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quiero que me hables de ti: tus gustos, intereses, pasiones: quiero conocerte mejor que nadie, Sauveur. –Quizás eso sonaba más interesado de lo que le gustaría parecer, pero no podía sencillamente fingir que no estaba fascinado por la persona a su lado.

Entonces, el francés empezó a hablar, y Guillermo lo escuchó atentamente: cada palabra, cada detalle. Descubrió que Sauveur tenía veintiún años, y era la persona más culta e interesante que jamás había conocido en su vida, con una opinión firme sobre lo que debería ser y lo que no, y muchos principios claramente sacados de la Ilustración. Sentía que enloquecía cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar con su delicado acento, y de vez en cuando se perdía en el movimiento de sus labios.

Sus labios se veían tan carnosos y suaves, que encantaban al de ojos azules. Quería tenerlos para sí. Quería aprisionar esos labios y no dejarlos ir nunca. Quería quedarse con Sauveur durante, más o menos, toda su vida…

Los pensamientos del castaño se vieron interrumpidos cuando su ángel se calló de repente. Entonces, se dio cuanta de que todos estaban guardando silencio.

El padre de Guillermo habló –Me satisface saber que Guillermo y Sauveur se están llevando bien, ¿No le parece?

-Por supuesto, después de todo, el afecto entre los cuñados es algo importante.

Guillermo frunció el ceño -¿Qué quieren decir?

-Le concedo el honor de explicarlo, mi estimado.

-Oh, no –Contestó el padre de Sauveur –Estamos bajo su techo, sin duda alguna debería hacer el anuncio usted.

-Si insistes –Se levantó de su asiento –Bueno, es un placer para mí anunciar la razón de este encuentro: hacer oficial la boda de mi hijo, Guillermo, con la encantadora Janette.

El aludido se quedó tan plasmado, que ni siquiera pudo articular un _´¿Qué?'_ antes de que su padre continuara –Hemos estado arreglando esto durante años, y ambas familias opinamos que ya es buena hora para que sienten cabeza. Por esto, acordamos que la boda sería dentro de dos meses…

Guillermo no podía escuchar más. Miró a su madre, buscando una explicación a lo que estaba pasando, pero esta solamente tenía una expresión que parecía decir _Lo siento._ Hastiado de lo que estaba diciendo su padre, se levantó de su asiento.

-Con permiso –Y se retiró sin decir más.

* * *

El castaño se había despojado de la parte superior de su vestimenta, mientras se sentaba en una vieja silla de madera en su habitación. Él –él en realidad no sabía cómo se sentía, pero _frustrado_ probablemente sería la palabra más acertada. Había esperado durante años volver a ver a Sauveur, aunque sabía que la posibilidad era mínima; y ahora que al fin se encontraba con él, estaba obligado a casarse con su hermana. No era algo que estuviera dispuesto a aceptar, por supuesto…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos otra vez al escuchar un leve toqueteo en la puerta. Pensó que debía tratarse de su madre, quien por supuesto vendría a calmar su obvio mal humor y a tratar de convencerlo de que aceptase. Pero, por tercera vez en la noche, se sorprendió.

-Quisiera hablar contigo –Dijo Sauveur, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Adelante –Le cedió el paso a la habitación –A solas, preferiría –Agregó, dirigiéndose al sirviente que lo acompañaba, según supuso Guillermo, para señalarle el lugar en aquella enorme mansión. –Toma a siento –Le dijo a Sauveur, mientras cerraba la puerta.

Sauveur se sentó en la silla en la que Guillermo se encontraba antes, y lo observó de pies a cabeza. Hace un momento, no se había dado cuenta de que el otro no llevaba nada que cubriera su pecho, y se sonrojó ligeramente. El oji-azul no pasó esto por desapercibido, y lo miró intensamente.

El francés bajó la mirada –Mi hermana se sintió indignada.

-Me importa una mierda tu hermana –Contestó apáticamente, mientras se acercaba lentamente al mayor.

-Es tu prometida –Alegó Sauveur –Debería hacerlo.

-Pero no lo hace. Tu hermana no produce ni producirá jamás algún interés en mí –Dijo acercándose aún más –No me malinterpretes, es todo una belleza, sin duda alguna. Pero no es lo que estoy buscando.

-Entonces –La situación empezaba a ponerle nervioso -¿Qué es lo que estás buscando, con exactitud?

Guillermo lo tomó del mentón y lo obligó a mirarle. Sauveur podía sentir su respiración, y juraría que naufragaría si observaba sus ojos azules por mucho tiempo –Llevo años esperando por ti, _mon ange._

El castaño lo besó sin más. Al inicio, Sauveur correspondió, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo –Esto… no es lo correcto.

Guillermo no le hizo caso, y se apoyó hacia delante, logrando que la silla se cayera. -¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –Preguntó, encima del francés -¿Acaso tú, con toda la curiosidad del mundo, no quieres saber qué se siente?

-No creo que… -Pero se vio interrumpido por el menor, que desabotonaba su camisa.

-¿Acaso no vez que tú eres lo que siempre he deseado? –Besó dulcemente tu cuello –A ti, solo a ti. Desde aquella vez cuando éramos niños, eres la única persona en la que puedo pensar.

Sauveur no dijo nada, pero tampoco evitó que el castaño siguiera. Cada vez que lo tocaba, sentía que una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo. Siendo honesto, él también lo quería más que nada, y su decepción al saber que sería el prometido de su hermana fue enorme. Recordaba el día en que se conocieron como uno de los días más felices de su vida, a pesar de que en aquel entonces no podían entenderse. Había algo muy fuerte que los unía, y tras años de lecturas el francés solo podía pensar que ese lazo tan fuerte no era nada más que amor.

Amor, si no era eso, entonces ese sentimiento no existía en lo absoluto.

Guillermo, quien estaba sorprendido de que el mayor no haya hecho nada más que retorcerse y jadear ante su contacto y sus besos, se detuvo a mirarlo –No puedo seguir adelante si no me lo permites, ángel.

Perdido en su mirada y hundido en sus sentimientos, Sauveur no pudo decir nada más que…

- _Éclaire-moi, mon lion._

* * *

 _ **Je nes comprends pas:**_ **No te comprendo.**

 _ **Mon Ange:**_ **Mi ángel.**

 _ **Éclaire-moi, mon lion:**_ **Ilústrame, mi león (?)**

 **Bueno, logré terminar de escribir esto mientras escuchaba** _ **The Black Parade**_ **de My Chemical Romance…**


End file.
